Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are widely-used in various industries for conveying information. For example, retailers often embed RFID technology such as RFID tags in apparel, that are used for managing inventory during the manufacturing process, transit, and inventory management. In addition, conventional identification badges or cards often include RFID tags that may transmit employee data for authorizing building access. Due to advances in manufacturing techniques and the adoption of new RFID communication protocols, certain types of RFID tags are becoming increasingly more sophisticated, contain more user available memory, and are physically small and inexpensive. RFID tags can now be easily and affordably placed within apparel, apparel accessories such as purses, books, passports, etc. Accordingly, the use of RFID tags within consumer items has dramatically increased and is expected to further grow in the future.
However, the expanded use of RFID tags may be problematic with respect to conventional security measures designed to detect metal objects, such as guns, knives, or electronic triggering devices. In particular, as RFID tags include metal components, such as antennas and electronic circuitry, metal detector systems will be inadvertently and unnecessarily triggered by the RFID tags instead of metal objects that actually pose a security threat. For instance, when going through a metal detector in an airport, a passenger may set off an alarm due to an RFID tag embedded in the label of his or her shirt. False alarms of current and future metal detection equipment as a result of RFID technology may render such systems ineffective, resulting in an increase in cost of security and cause unnecessary stress and wasted time for the involved parties.